Talkshow
by samiha2019
Summary: Tyson has become first in high school in the whole country, all of the channels has made a talkshow with Tyson. How will this talkshow bring Kai & Tyson together?


A very normal day for the blade breakers started with a beautiful sunrise gentle breeze. Everyone of the blade breakers are sleeping soundly in the Tyson's dojo. It's 7 in the morning and Kai woke up. He get dressed quickly and currently is looking at his sleeping _teammates. _Nowadays he wake his teammates up just after he woke up. A year before or too he would have woke up much earlier than them and train himself. Now he know he can't defeat the blue haired boy because of his enthusiasm, truthfulness, honesty, friendly and ever forgiving nature. So he doesn't feel the necessity of that much training anymore. Currently, he has successfully woke up Max Ray. But Tyson is nowhere to see. There's a pillow underneath his covers.

**Ray:**It seems Tyson has woken up early

today.

**Max:**How is that even possible?

**Ray:**It's possible if we're still in dreamland.

**Max:**Kai, you know, where Tyson could

be?

**Kai:**No.

**Max:**You think somebody might have

kidnapped Tyson?

**Kai:**Who'd kidnap that loudmouth?

Suddenly Kenny rush to the room and get hit by none other than the stoic and dangerous team captain of the blade breakers.

**Kai**: Look before going somewhere.

**Max:**Why're you in such a hurry, Chief?

**Chief:**Have you guys forgotten today is Tyson's result giving day.

They had forgotten that's true. Today Tyson is going to get his result of highschool. Kai, Ray and Chief had gotten previously. Chief has got it getting a double-promotion(1).{I amn't mentioning hillary in this fic}.Max will get his one the next year. So all of them understood why Tyson has woken up early.

**Max:**Cheif do you think he will pass?

**Chief:**He will and I am sure of it.

**Ray:**How are you so sure of it? He has never been that good in studying.

**Chief:**Well you see, I had seen him work very after the Bega incident, I wasn't in his class but I have head of him getting highest mark in each exam.

**Ray:**Is that possible?

**Chief:**Maybe, I have even heard from principal that he thought Tyson will done a very good result.

**Max:**Now that's new. But where is he?

**Kai:**In the TV.

**Max:**What?

They all looked at TV. The thing that they all see was beyond their imagination. Tyson has become first not only in the school, not only in the town, not only in the region but in the full country. He has achieved a scholarship of Harvord University. The headline of the news is

**"Five times World cham Tyson has become first in the whole country".**

**Max**: Ray, I am dreaming, I believe I am dreaming. Pinch me, Ray.

**Max: **It hurts...

**Chief:**Lets go and meet Tyson and ask if it is true.

**Ray:**Can Tyson cheat in the exams.

**Kai:**He'd fail but never cheat.

**Ray:**You know, taking help from your friends..

**Chief:**His friends aren't that brilliant, Ray.

**Max: **Let's meet Tyson.

They arrived at the compound of BBA high school after 20 minutes. They all tried to scan the area and find out a place where press and general people has gathered. Believing that Tyson would be there they go that place to that place.

Tyson, on the other trying harder to get out from the mess.

One of the people of press asked, **"How are you feeling being first and world champion for five times together."**

Tyson replied with a laugh that, "**Not so good, but I will feel good if you let me go to my househouse."**

Other person asked, **"Then promise us that you'd come to our talk show, that will be specially arranged for you.Not to mention you have never come to one of the talk show beyond thousand request."**

Tyson said **"I'll go to a talk show, I promise."**

Same person said, **"Which television channel you want to do the live talk show."**

Tyson said, **"Why don't I do the talk show for all the channels?**

**"You sure." "Why not?" "Then that's a deal." "Deal, I promise. Bye then guys, meet you at the talk show, and the press committee deside a time between tomorrow and Sunday. Then tell me the time." "We'll be honoured."**

Tyson then run out of the mess of people. Then he see's his friends were coming towards him. He goes to them and get a hug from Max and Ray.

**Chief: **Is it true?

**Tyson:**What?

**Chief:**That you become first in the whole country!

Tyson scratches his neck and a with a weird laugh he says, "**Yeah, is it that unbelievable".**

**"It is, you know" **Max says balantly. There is a moment of awkwardness.

Tyson breaking the moment says, **"Are you happy Kai?"**

Kai like always give his remarked answer, **"Hn.."**

**Tyson:**Let's go, I can't wait to say, gramps about my result.

**Ray:**Congratulations, Tyson.

**Max:**Yeah, I was very shocked that I forget consoling you.

**Ray:**Last two years after the Bega incident we all have been living together never got a that big shock.

**Tyson:**I have done a good result and it is shocking for you.

**Chief:** Well, we never know about your being that good students.

**Ray:**And who says shock can't be from happiness.

**Tyson****:**I was just saying, guys.

**Max:**Yeah,yeah let's go, I mean you need to tell gramps first, don't you?

**Tyson:**Yeah, let's go.

Back at the dojo, Tyson told her gramps and hiro everything. They are very happy for him. At the everything one of the press man come and says, **"I will like to request to the world champ to come to the talk show that has been arranged for you by all the channels of country"**

Tyson's gramps says, "**Yo-man, I don't think T-man will go to your talk show" **

Tyson says, **"Well I had promised them, so I have to I guess."**

**"When will I have to go for the the talk show?" "Tomorrow at 8 pm, we will start our talk show" "So, I will meet you where?"**

**"We have arranged this talk show in the BBA High, so just go there,our man will show you the room." "Yeah, OK, I will meet you guys there." **The man of the press goes away.

Well the beginning of the next day is kind of same, the day being so normal goes uneventful.

At the evening Tyson was being ready for his talk show.

**Tyson:**I'm afraid.

**Max:**What? I don't think they bite?

**Ray: **It's nothing Tyson, they will just ask you several questions and you can give the answers if you want to.

**Tyson:**They are not going to ask about higher math, will they? I have only got** 97** in that subject.

**Ray:**Is it bad for you? I barely got 68.

**Chief:**Whatever they won't ask about any maths.

**Max:**Where is our Tyson, huh? Who isn't afraid about anything.

**Tyson:**Well, I should get going. I don't want to go to late.

Tyson reaches at the BBA High, all the road thinking what will he says. He decided that it'll be a good idea to make everyone know about everything.

**The talkshow starts,**The man talking with Tyson in the talkshow is James.

**James:**Hello, Tyson. I'm James shido. Call me James.

**Tyson:**Hi James.

**James:**Let's talk about your love life.

**Tyson:**Why's that I mean there's a lot of other things to talk about.

**James:**Yeah, there is but you see most of the people wants to know about your love life, so if you have no problem, lets begin with it.

**Tyson:**No, I have no problem.

**James:**Is it true that you like one of the girls of your class, maybe her name is Hillary.

**Tyson:**Nope she's just a friend.

**James:**Which kind of girl do you like for romantic affection?

**Tyson:**I don't like any type of girl in that way.

**James:**You're saying that you're a gay!!

**Tyson: **Maybe.

**James:**So, do you like anyone of your team in that way.

**Tyson:**Well I do, but I can't say his name.

**James:**Well, let me guess, is it Max?

**Tyson:**No, he is my best buddy.

**James:**Is it Chief?

**Tyson :**ARE YOU MAD?!!!

**James:**So it is Ray or Kai.

**Tyson: **I don't want to share his name.

**James: **Is it Ray?

**Tyson:**No, he isn't. Just stop asking me this questions already.

**James:**You say or not, I understand who it can be, It's Kai isn't it??

Tyson's cheek is getting redder and redder which is enough to say about his feelings for the dual-haired.

There is a bit silence. Before James start.

**James:**Well, let's forget about it, tell me how much practise you have to do to become five times World champ?

**Tyson:**For first three championships, I practises a lot but nowadays it has become a usual crisis.

**James:**You weren't a that good student previously, what make you become a very

good student to be first in the whole country.

Tyson laughed at the question.

**Tyson:** I wasn't cause I knew, I had bey blading, I had friends, a very good brother and gramps.

**James:**You still have everything, don't you?

**Tyson:**Yes, but I don't have the trust anymore.

**James: **What do you mean?

Tyson give a maniac laughter.

**Tyson:**Well, you see, I can't continue blading forever, sooner or later I have to leave it and again after the Bega incident I can't trust my friends anymore. Now I don't believe if I do nothing in future my friends, brother or my gramps would help me. So I'm just trying to establish myself by doing good in exam.

**James: **When have you become such a deep thinker?

**Tyson:**I was always a deep thinker but unlike my stoic team captain I never liked to show off my sorrows of losing my mother, living alone with gramps while my father and brother is always away.

**James:**So when your team left you, it hurted you?

**Tyson:**It hurted the most. I sure have forgiven them and could understood their reasons but I still am a human, somewhere, sometimes, I still feel the pain.

**James:** I don't know what to say. Well times over and again we're very happy thatyou have come, thank you.

**Tyson: **I feel light to share about my life, you're welcome.

*

On the other hand, Tyson's friends are shocked to hear the conversation. Kai on the other hand thinking about his feelings for the blunetteblunette. It is true that he had fallen heel over the blunette and he had understood it very lately and he was afraid about his feelings. So,now when the talkshow is over he run to the BBA High, now or never thinking that he is running and suddenly bump into someone. Looking into the strangers eyes, he is shocked. Mahogony eyes meet crimson, they are too lost in each others eyes that neither of them notice that they are coming closer to each other , inch becomes centimeters, their eyes become half-lidded, their lips meet.

Suddenly Tyson understand what he was doing, he get away from their stoic captain.

**Kai:** What? You said you loved me in the talkshow**.**

**Tyson:**You were aware what you were doing?!?

**Kai:**Why I wouldn't be?

**Tyson****:**Are you saying that you love me?

**Kai:**Yes,my dragoon, I love you, won't you love me back.

**Tyson:**I love you to, my phoenix.

They kiss in the middle of the road, feeling each others rest, each other lips for the first time being fully aware. Unknown to them the press committee has taken a photograph of their this kiss.

They returned to the dojo Tyson's brother and friends says sorry to him again. That night has become a night of passionate for Tyson and Kai.

In the morning, Kai says, **"You are mine, my dragoon from today to the last day of my life."**

Tyson says, **"I'm yours, my pheonix, from today to last day of my life."**

The headline of the day's newspaper was,

**"The talkshow with Tyson has made Kai Tyson together.****" **


End file.
